


OTP One-shots

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of short one shots from ideas found on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw some OTP prompts on Tumblr and thought I'd give it a shot and write a couple. 
> 
> PS the last one isn't J/J but it's just me ranting about Supermarkets and height problems as I'm a tiny smol who can't reach the shelves and who once climbed up a shelf to get something.

** Your music choice is so bad but your undeniably yet irritatingly cute when you bop your head along **

"What are you doing I was listening to that!"

James turned to look over at Jeremy in the passenger seat who was fiddling with the controls for the radio station in the car.

"May, if I have to listen to the classical channel all the way home I swear I will be forced to jump out and walk the rest of the way" Jeremy replied as he concentrated on the task in hand. 

"It's my car, Jeremy. You can listen to whatever you like in your own car, when it's fixed" James replied. He reached over to slap Jeremy's hand away but Jeremy had already found the station he wanted and gave a cry of triumph and moved his hand quickly away. The sounds of prog rock filled the car and Jeremy leant back in his seat and gave a contented sigh "now this is music, May. Not whatever you were listening too" 

"This isn't exactly musical genius either!" James scoffed. 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes and then began humming along to the tune on the radio. 

James sighed and turned his attention back to the road in front of him. Letting the music fade into background noise.

After a few minutes he couldn't resist turning his head to look at Jeremy again and found him quietly bopping his head along to the song with a small smile on his face. He looked relaxed and at peace, as if the music was an escape from the stresses of life. This was the closest James had ever seen Jeremy at total relaxation and it created a small tug on his heart to witness it. Silently, as if without thinking, he reached a hand across and gently took Jeremy's hand in his own. 

Jeremy jumped in surprise and looked down at the hand in his. James was about to pull his hand back but then Jeremy gently squeezed his hand and settled back down in the seat with a soft smile on his face. James felt a warmth fill his heart at the smile. Jeremy rarely smile like this, it made him look younger. It was a smile he reserved for James and James only. 

They spent the rest of the ride in contented silence. The sound of rock filing the car. 

 

** You don’t like snuggling or a lot of touching but when you’re asleep you’re a cuddler for better or for worse.  **

James wasn't a cuddler. 

In fact he rarely showed affection if but for hand holding and sometimes, if Jeremy was lucky, a hug. 

But at night it was different. 

When the lights were off and they were safely tucked up together. James would suddenly want to cuddle. Not that Jeremy minded. In fact, Jeremy loved it. He loved that once James' was asleep he would suddenly curl up around Jeremy and tuck his head into the crook of his neck. It was James laying down his barriers and trusting him. It was a huge thing for James to do.

In the mornings James would tell him that those nights were the best nights sleep he ever had. 

 

**You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf’s-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help**

"Why have they always got to put the boxes on the highest fucking shelf? Don't supermarkets realise not everyone is a fucking giant?" Richard grumbled to himself as he glared at the Tesco shelves. His favourite box of cereal was on the highest shelf in the store and was impossible to reach unless he climbed the shelves. 

Which was exactly what he decided to do. 

Carefully finding footholds in the shelves he climbed up two of the shelves and tried to bat the box down from the shelf.

He succeed, if you count knocking down half of the shelf and himself onto the floor in the process, a success. 

"Rich?" a voice called and Richard gave a groan. 

"I'm fine, Jeremy. Just knocked an entire shelf down and fell on my arse. But otherwise I'm good" 

Jeremy strolled over with the trolley, trying not to giggle at the sight of Richard covered in boxes of cereal "what the hell were you trying to do?" he asked as he offered a hand to help Richard up. 

"I was trying to get the cereal down, they've moved it to a higher shelf" Richard mumbled, embarrassed.

At this Jeremy fully belly laughed "oh mate, this is one to tell James. I mean honestly, why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I knew you'd take the piss about me not being able to reach" Richard replied. 

"Trust me, your dignity would have been much safer if you had just asked me. If you had asked then this photo wouldn't be going to James right now"

"What photo?" Richard asked worriedly.

Jeremy showed Richard his phone and smiled triumphantly. It was a photo of Richard covered in cereal boxes. 

"What-why you! COME BACK HERE!" Richard yelled as Jeremy grabbed the trolley and ran off down the isle with his phone, laughing all the while as Richard chased after him. 

 

 


End file.
